


Favourite Rings

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Multi-Age, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired (if that's the right word) by the July 2005 filkfest over on the H-A list, and by Dwim and Marta bribing my Terrible Comic Song Muse out of her slumber with cookies, curse them.  Two filks of "My Favourite Things" from The Sound of Music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Favourite Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Verse 1** _(Elrond/Galadriel/Gandalf/Cirdan, in four-part harmony)_  
  
Vilya for Rivendell, guarded by water.  
Nenya's fair keeper sees more than she oughter;  
Gandalf's is borrowed (without any strings),  
These are a few of our favourite Rings.  
  
  
 **Verse 2** ( _Seven Dwarf-lords, mournfully)_  
  
Some that brought gold rolling in by the wagon,  
More that we fear have been filched by a dragon;  
One seized in Guldur from poor dead Thrain's things,  
These were a few of our favourite Rings...  
  
 **Chorus** _(Elves and Dwarves together)_  
  
When the Shadow's slowly growing,  
When our hearts aren't glad,  
We simply remember our favourite Rings  
And then we don't feel  
So bad!  
  
  
 **Verse 3** _(Ringwraiths, with evil glee)_  
  
One for the Witchking, dark deeds never shirking,  
One for Khamûl who in Mirkwood is lurking;  
One for each Wraith as black terror he brings,  
These are a few of our favourite Rings!  
  
 **Verse 4** _(Gollum and Frodo, grinning maniacally)_  
  
One is our Precious, that Bilbo once "borrowed,"  
One is the Ring for which Middle-earth sorrowed;  
We must destroy It, though that really stings,  
There's only One of **our** favourite Rings!  
  
 **Chorus** _(Sauron, pirouetting madly Julie Andrews-fashion on slopes of Orodruin):_  
  
When Men bait me, when Elves hate me,  
When I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favourite Rings  
And then I don't feel  
So bad!  
  



	2. Least Favourite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired (if that's the right word) by the July 2005 filkfest over on the H-A list, and by Dwim and Marta bribing my Terrible Comic Song Muse out of her slumber with cookies, curse them. Two filks of "My Favourite Things" from The Sound of Music.

_(Gandalf)_  
  
Being imprisoned on top of high towers,  
Councils of Elrond that go on for hours,  
Cheeky young hobbits, and Balrogs with wings;  
These are among my Least Favourite Things.  
  
 _(Faramir)_

Squadrons of Dwimmerlaik all out to kill me;  
Lunatic fathers who want to char-grill me;  
Nightmares of Numenor's dark founderings,  
These are among my Least Favourite Things.

_(All)_

When we're bested, when we're thwarted,  
When we feel accurs'd,  
We simply recall our Least Favourite Things  
And know it could be  
Much worse!

_(Legolas)_  
  
Being the victim of fanfiction songfests,  
Losing to Gimli in orc-slaying contests;  
Wild gulls that cry with the wind 'neath their wings,  
These are among my Least Favourite Things:  
  
 _(Gimli)_  
  
Horse-boys who badmouth Lothlórien's Lady,  
Forests that walk (which I find downright shady);  
Elves who can't miss with their blasted bowstrings,  
These are among my Least Favourite Things.

_(All)_

When we're bested, when we're thwarted,  
When we feel accurs'd,  
We simply recall our Least Favourite Things  
And know it could be  
Much worse!  
  
 _(Denethor)_  
  
Doom glimpsed in Seeing-stones' flick'ring white fires,  
Meddling old wizards who pull down my pyres;  
Dúnadan upstarts who claim to be kings,  
These are among my Least Favourite Things.  
  
 _(Aragorn)_  
  
Fat redfaced innkeeps who call me 'That Strider',  
Being pursued by a vengeful Black Rider,  
Wars to the death with the Lord of the Rings;  
These are among my Least Favourite Things!  
  
 _(All)_  
  
When we're bested, when we're thwarted,  
When we feel accurs'd,  
We simply recall our Least Favourite Things  
And know it could be  
Much worse!  



End file.
